


Strength, dear heart

by Seidraikiri



Series: embrace [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheering Up, Defeat, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, God-Father and God-son bonding, Jiraiya's encouraging him, pep-talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: Jiraiya raises his eyebrows and nods, listening, he will not speak until the boy is done.“I need to do this, I need to be strong. I need to become better and I have to save Sasuke, I gotta fulfill my promise to Sakura and MAKE TEAM 7, TEAM 7 AGAIN!”That, Jiraiya knows, has been Naruto’s goal and always will be. The tears and the determination, the raw sadness and frustration. He feels like he’s alone and it’s his responsibility to shoulder.





	Strength, dear heart

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIRAIYA <3
> 
> A small ficlet in honor of the pervy sage (may we all become amazing writers like him XD) And a bit of fluff between Naruto and him because I just love their relationship and I deeply feel like there is a lot of room for progression between the two of them.

A ripple of deep, hearty laughter echoes through the air as another groans in frustration. The only sound that seems to disrupt the atmosphere are the occasional exclaims of surprise and determination. The loud sounds of a fight between two people.

The consistent swoosh of arms hitting and meeting each other.

“No fair, you cheated!” A large pout of the lips and another guffaw echoed around the field. Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in irritation and he kicked high, clearly aiming for the taller man’s face but missed by a few inches and got his foot stuck up high above him as Jiraiya caught it and raised him up by his legs, leaving his lower body dangling and fidgeting as he tried to get away.

“Come on kid, is that all you got?”

A howl of anger and Naruto pushed at the man’s chest and fell backward, onto his back, panting and eyes blazing with fury.

Jiraiya’s eyes softened at the site, and a sigh of amusement left his lips, “Come on kid, start again.”

Naruto stood up, faced him… But did not charge or go into a fighting stance. Instead, he began to walk of to their campsite, shoulders slumped and lips pursed in defeat. Blinking is surprise, Jiraiya followed the short blonde in wonder and concern.

“Naruto?”

The blonde, however continues to walk, steps becoming longer and wider under his short legs and feet. Ignoring the call of his name and eyes straight ahead of him, never faltering; chin up and it doesn’t take more than a second (and not even another call of his name) for Jiraiya to find out that the boy wants to cry.

Jiraiya feels his own heart break a little. He feels horrible, guilty, stupid and _fucking_ selfish. How could he reduce the kid to this? How hadn’t he noticed earlier? Why hadn’t he known this earlier?

_Enough… of this, you need to start supporting this kid. Enough running away, your his damn God-father, try to do something right for once_

Taking a big step forward, Jiraiya pulled the young teen back and into his chest. Holding him there and waiting for a response—

Jiraiya felt his heart flutter as Naruto wrapped his hands hard around him and let out a shaky breath, a breath of relief; sadness and frustration.

He rubs his back, and lets him cry. Because Jiraiya knows this is the first step to helping Naruto, supporting him and letting him know he has someone by his side.

* * *

 

“What’s up kid?” He asks for the fifth time as he watches Naruto sit beside him, eyes still red from crying,lips bruised from biting and skin dusty and scarred from training.

Naruto doesn’t answer him but hangs head low and refuses to meet his God-father’s eye (not that he knows Jiraiya is his Godfather anyway…)

“Come on kid,” Goading him might help a bit, and so he tries and then sits closer to the kid, ruffling his hair slowly and waiting patiently. Naruto’s eyes look his side and then back down.

“I… I don’t want to do this anymore… I-I can’t do it! I don’t know why you want to teach me if I can’t even do this! It’s hard Ero-jiji, I can’t, and it’s… it’s not going to work—”

Jiraiya raises his eyebrows and nods, listening, he will not speak until the boy is done.

“I need to do this, I need to be strong. I need to become better and I have to save Sasuke, I gotta fulfill my promise to Sakura and MAKE TEAM 7, TEAM 7 AGAIN!”

That, Jiraiya knows, has been Naruto’s goal and always will be. The tears and the determination, the raw sadness and frustration. He feels like he’s alone and it’s his responsibility to shoulder.

“I know you do kid… But, getting strong isn’t going to grant you these things.”

Naruto blinks and opens his mouth, to ask _why_ obviously. But Jiraiya continues, kneeling in front of the kid and feels his mouth quirk up a bit as he points and places his finger right where Naruto’s heart is.

“Strength starts from here kid, and you have it. You just need that, and you’re strong enough to do anything you put your mind too.”

The crushing hug that pushes him to the ground has him chuckling, he can feel his sight blur slightly. He loves this, he loves his Godson with all his heart and might, and from now on he’ll stay by the boy’s side until his death.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely going to write more about the two of 'em, they both need each other and Naruto needs Jiraiya's support and love. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> =].


End file.
